


What to name a puppy

by FrancescaOwens1



Series: Petramos with Miguel [3]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mainly backstory in this one, baby Miguel features
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancescaOwens1/pseuds/FrancescaOwens1
Summary: How jr ended up with miguel, how she came up with his name and how JV met him for the first time.It’s still kinda au, I just need some happiness associated with these two rn.





	What to name a puppy

Miguel had actually been a gift from her mum a couple of years ago. At that point Aida had been lucid most of the time, with only the beginning of the symptoms from her illness making themselves known, and he had been almost too much of a surprise.

As an lawyer who had really only just past the ‘aspiring’ part of her career, a puppy had been far from the list of things she actually needed or wanted. She may have mentioned it a couple of times, but an dependent being wasn’t part of her plans, especially if the situation with her mother was going to worsen, as it inevitably would. 

But once her mother had presented her with the small bundle of black and dark paige fur there was no way Jane could of refused.

“He’s from a breeder that the police shut down for supplying to a dog fighting ring’ her mother had told her, holding the tiny puppy out to her. At the sight of another new person, the bundle had started wiggling in excitement. ‘he doesn’t have a name yet but he’d be perfect for you’ Aida finished, already clearly having decided their future together.

‘Mum....’ JR began but soon trailed off at the look in her mothers eyes. She was clearly attached to the puppy and JR wasn’t in the mood to deny her anything at the moment. She wanted to appreciate as much of their time together as she could before Aida’s illness got worse. 

‘Jane...’ her mother’s tone and the shining of her eyes was enough to make JR stop and take a second look at the small puppy.

It wasn’t as though she was anti dog. She just didn’t know if she had the time for one. There was training and constant walks, the latter of which could admittedly be handled at the same time as her morning runs. But still there all of the expenses, insurance included, and JR wasn’t sure that she could stretch herself to afford it at that point. 

But somehow, after seeing how happy her mother was at the idea of the two of them together, that was it. That was how she ended up at the store buying a dog bed, food, and toys half way through the working day. With a small bundle on a leash looking up at with her the darkest eyes that held seemingly bottomless amounts of awe and fear at his new surroundings.

He settled into her suite quite quickly. (Which she luckily was allowed to have animals in, she had checked her tenancy before leaving her mother’s). His tail wagged to no end once she had walked him through it and had gauged that there was nothing meant to hurt him. The food bag and toys was placed in one of the units in her kitchen, with a set of bowls put by the sink for his water and food. The bed was set up initially in the living room, but after two hours of seemingly non stop scratching it was moved into her bedroom and placed by the wall next to her bed.

Naming him however, was something that Jane hasn’t expected to be so hard. 

She hadn’t wanted a stereotypical name that she always heard on her morning runs through the dog park. She couldn’t imagine herself before or after work or even during her lunch break stood in her best suit in the middle of the park shouting something like Spot or Rex or Lucky. 

She had settled on miguel after she had overheard one client on his phone talking about ‘Miggy’ Miguel Cabrera on his way into their meeting. While he didn’t play for the Mets, and she wasn’t particularly a fan, the known name of that player had stuck with her throughout the meeting and on the way home.

Her mum had suggested a couple of choices. Jose, after her uncle. James, an admittedly weird suggestion, but after James Blunt who Aida had only just started listening to. Then she suggested naming him after her dad and Jane had found it difficult to even think about it. The final, and actually most convincing, one had been Pablo. According to her mum it meant ‘little one’ and had been quite fitting for the small bundle that had quickly taken to teething on the corner of her sofa and her shoes. 

But Miguel, more than any of the others, had stuck with her. 

When she walked through the door to her apartment, and found a ball of excitement waiting and beginning to vibrate at her feet the moment she stepped into the living room, her mind was set. This one definitely looked like a Miguel. It certainly beat the other names she had been calling him up to that point, boy, bud and Hun had been some of the more memorable ones. 

It wasn’t till years later that anyone actually questioned her as to why that was his name, and of course, it was Jane villanueva. 

It wasn’t long after she had moved into the Marbella, and was taking Miguel out for his morning run before she headed into the office. JV had spotted them as she walked into the hotel before her shift started and had almost automatically b-lined for them with a smile as bright as the sun that morning.

‘Oh my god, JR, Petra never told us you had a dog’ the younger woman squealed and moved closer towards them, but to her credit, didn’t move to touching Miguel before JR gave her nodded permission to do so. ‘Whats his name, you’re adorable aren’t you?’

Miguel, the traitor that he was, had seen all the attention being sent his way by this stranger and instead of having his owner’s back and resenting JV initially, had began his patent vibration of excitement and yapped lightly in response to the cooing. 

‘It’s Miguel’

’Why? Not that it isn’t a gorgeous name for a gorgeous boy’ She finished, talking more to Miguel than to JR at the end of her sentence. The former of whose mouth had turned into a smile, with his large white teeth showing and his tongue flicking out for a second. 

And JR had never felt embarrassed by the process of picking his name until that point, finishing the explanation with the slightest hint of a blush in her cheeks.

‘I can’t believe Mateo didn’t mention it either. Or raf, but I guess...’ JV trailed off before shaking the seemingly sudden appearance of sadness from her frame, and JR couldn’t help but flash her a small and hopefully supportive looking smile. She knew that things were difficult in their household, even the girls talked about it. 

Also it was admittedly strange that Mateo hadn’t mentioned anything, and more so that now JR thought about it, the kid had surprisingly quiet around Miguel. Especially in comparison to his sisters, who were normally quieter than him.

Miguel had taken up residence in the living room of Petra’s suite, with his bed near the sofa and had recently began waking up around the same time as the girls. He had sensed Mateo’s nervousness and remained slightly restrained around him and never jumped up the way he did around the girls. Even when food was involved. 

However with the twins, the three had quickly bonded, with the girls always eager to see him before and after school, and Miguel always refused to leave for his walk unless the girls were joining them. Today had been no exception, he had whined the second JR closed the door after the girls had been already been dropped off at school, and had continued up until the second they walked out the marbella’s entrance. Just seconds before they saw JV. 

‘Right well I need to take him for his run before I go to work’ JR began, her tone of voice clearly demonstrating that she was eager to leave. 

‘Oh, oh right!’ JV gasped, quite easily catching onto the implication of her tone. Luckily. ‘So I’ll see you later maybe, Petra said drinks’ she announced, her own tone raising at the idea.

‘Yeah I’ll see if I can make it’ if Petra has suggested it, she would have to. The blonde was determined to have her get on with the other Jane. The two already seeming closer then ever. 

‘Right bye’ the younger woman spun on her feet, with her own signature smile on her lips, to head off towards the locker room to get ready before starting her shift. Though the underlining sadness in her remained in JR’s thoughts for a minute or so after she left. 

‘Bye’ she replied, watching the other woman for a second, almost feeling seriously sorry for her given given the situation for second, before turning her attention to the dog at her side. 

‘Come on, you’ she sighed, looking down at the brown eyes staring back up at her. ‘Traitor’ she murmured, shaking her head with a smile at the dog’s own ridiculous matching smile as she walked off.


End file.
